


The Kind Of Guy I Could Love

by cottoncandytiger



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, Drive-In Movie, First-Date, M/M, Mike knows, Romance, Set in the late 60's/early 70's, The Monkees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandytiger/pseuds/cottoncandytiger
Summary: Mike tells Davy something rather.. important about his and Micky's relationship, and incourages the Brit to get outta the house for Valetine's Day and ask out the man ofhisaffections.He ends up taking the plunge, and asking the blond out without his knowledge.





	The Kind Of Guy I Could Love

There Davy Jones was, laying upside down on the couch with his legs dangling over the back rest, just thinking about his love life and how it wasn't going in the direction he was hoping for. 

Sure, he had the three most amazing best friends in the whole wide world, and a band with said friends that was doing pretty good, but he wanted more. Someone to have and to hold. 

And he most _definitely_ had someone in mind. 

Mike came downstairs and took one look at the short Brit before abandoning the dirty paper plate in his hands and sighing audibly. The Texan trudged on over to the couch and sat down beside Davy. 

"Uh, Davy?" Mike spoke quietly, almost as if he didn't want to be heard. 

The brit turned until he was sat right side up, Mike just then noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. 

"Hmm?" Davy replied sleepily, having been up past midnight waiting for Peter and Micky to come home. 

"I was just..." Mike started, "I was just uh, um. Are you okay, Davy? It's just uh, you've been sitting here since Pete and Mick left four hours ago." 

Davy frowned deeply, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "Has it really been that long?" The Brit checked his invisible watch for the time, only then realizing that he _really_ needed to get some sleep. Though the notion seemed nearly impossible without his blond companion there beside him. 

"I know I can't sleep without Mick beside me. Wonder how it'd feel not having Peter beside ya." Mike chuckled at the blush growing on his friends cheeks. 

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Davy stammered, closing in on himself and crossing his arms. 

Mike rolled his eyes and focused them intently upon his short friend. "It means that.. that you like _like_ Peter." 

Davy's eyebrows skyrocketed up into his hairline, his jaw dropping as well. "How.. how'd you know, Mike!?"

"Let's just say I've seen that look before. Ya know, the one where you look at Pete and it's like your whole world is standing right in front of ya, and you just get lost in his eyes and you want to drag him into your bedroom and..." Mike's mouth snapped shut and he looked down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

Davy found himself fidgeting with his fingers and picking at a loose thread on the couch. "Do- do you.. Are you in love with Micky?" 

Mike nodded solemnly and ran a hand through his messy hair. 

"Y-yeah. I uh, I told him." Mike swallowed, mouth suddenly gone dry. "We've kinda been together for a while now. I actually came down here to tell you. And to uh, tell you something else." 

Davy gestured for the older boy to come closer and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"I'm glad you two finally cleared the sexual tension, it was really startin' to make things awkward 'round here." 

Mike chuckled into the Brit's shoulder, and if a tear or two escaped the Texan mans eyes, Davy didn't mention it.

"And now it's time for you and Pete to do the same, ain't it, Dave?" Mike quirked an eyebrow at the brunet, watching him squirm under his gaze. 

"It's not that simple, Mike." 

"And why do you say that? All you gotta do is ask 'im out." The elder replied. 

Davy pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes and rubbed until they were sore and slightly watery. 

"I'm not even sure if the feeling is mutual. And.. it's not exactly easy for two men to go on a date together in this day and age." 

"Good point.. But Micky and I make it work just fine. More than fine, actually." The Texan smiled whimsically, likely remembering all the times him and Micky made the bedsprings and floorboards creak and shake, leading Peter and Davy to believe there was an earthquake happening. 

"Mike, I really don't need to know about your sex life and how healthy it is. Just tell me how to secretly ask out Peter?" 

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so I was gonna ask you and Pete to leave the Flat for a bit. But now that you actually have the guts to pull the trigger and ask him out, I was thinking that maybe you two could go to the Drive In together." 

Davy bit his lip, taking a moment to think over Mike's idea- master plan. "I like the way you think, Nesmith. But what would we watch? How would I ask him out? Would he even say yes?!" 

Mike pulled the brunet's hands away from his hair before he tore out more than a few strands. Wouldn't want Peter to have a bald date, now would he? 

"Relax, would ya, Dave? He's head over heels. Can't stop staring at ya during band practice." Mike had to let out a chuckle at the blush slowly creeping up the brunet's neck. 

"And don't worry bout' the details, I'll handle it." Mike tried his hand at calming the short Brit, hands on his shoulders. 

"Well, I'm putting my life in your hands, Michael. Please don't let me die." 

"Don't worry, I'll have everything figured out by mornin'." Mike replied. 

Davy glanced at his naked wrist again, wishing Peter and Micky would arrive home already so he could fall asleep. 

Mike yawned as if could read the brunet's thoughts. 

"It's high time we went to bed, ain't it, Dave?" 

"I suppose you're right," Davy worked up a small smile and stood up at the same time as the Texan. He was pulled into a fatherly hug and wrapped his arms around Mike with the same amount of firmness, if not more. 

"Thank you, Mike." Davy whispered into the taller mans warm chest. 

"Don't mention it, Shotgun." Mike patted Davy's back and released him to walk over to the staircase. Just before reaching the top of the stairs, the Texan turned around. "Could ya do me a favor and tell Peter about Micky and I? I just.. uh, I think you'd deliver the news better than I could." 

Davy sighed and mussed his hair before nodding an affirmative. "I'm sure he knows by now, considering all the times we tried to drown out the noise of you two.. bonding by listenin' to records together and such." 

"I just know he's gonna give me hell for this," Mike muttered under his breath. 

"You bet he will." Davy pointed a finger at the Texan man. 

•••

It was past noon and Davy was a nervous wreck. Mike and Micky weren't making it any easier with their incessant and unwarranted teasing. 

"Maybe you two'll even get a kiss or two in," Micky giggled, nudging his boyfriend who laughed along with him. 

"Maybe- maybe they'll even do _more_ than just kiss!" Mike snorted loudly to which Davy slapped his arm and glared at him.

"He might hear you guys!" 

Micky's lips trembled and he struggled to hold in his laughter. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be hearing something later on."

"You two aren't making this any easier on me, ya know?" 

Mike sighed and wiped the grin off his face, placing a warm hand on the Brit's shoulder. 

"You'll do fine, Davy. Just remember the do's and dont's of secretly dating your best friend."

"Give me a pep talk, I'm getting cold feet here." said the nervous Brit. 

Micky placed his hand on Davy's unoccupied shoulder and gave him his best 'mom smile'. "You'll do great, honey. Just remember, no grabbing his hiney until the second date." 

Davy walked away from that conversation feeling a million different emotions, one of them being disgust. 

Davy walked up the stairs on shaky legs, taking his sweet time in making his way to his and Peter's bedroom. 

"Will you go out with me?" Davy mumbled aloud to himself. "No, no, too forward." 

He must've stood in the hallway for over ten minutes, just practicing lines on himself and asking himself out. 

After another five minutes of embarrassing himself, he decided to fudge it and just bust open the door. Which ended up waking Peter. 

"Hmm?" Peter mumbled, waking from his deep slumber, eyes meeting Davy's startled ones. 

The brunet stood there for what must've been a solid minute before stammering out a response. "Um, uh.. Hi." 

Peter sat up and got close to Davy. "You alright, Dave? You're looking kinda pale." 

"I'm- I'm fine, Peter. Just a little hot in here, is all." 

"Really? I think it's a bit cold." The blond replied, narrowing his eyes and pressing the back of his hand to the brunet's forehead. 

Davy let out a slow breath and glanced at the end of Peter's bed. "Then maybe you should put on a shirt."

Peter picked up the shirt, sniffed it, then slipped his arms through it and buttoned it up. "You sure you're alright?" The blond asked once again to which Davy stood up and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm fine, and I uh, I actually came here to ask you something." The Brit nervously avoided the blond's Bambi eyes that got him every time. 

"What is it?" Peter cocked his head to the side, a slight smile gracing his handsome features.

"Would you.. do you wanna- Do you like movies? No- uh, do you wanna come to the Drive-In with me?" By now Davy was practically a nervous wreck. Worse off then when he asked out a girl for the first time. 

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go with?" Peter replied, eyes no longer trained on the shorter man in front of him. 

Davy nibbled on his bottom lip and considered just giving up due to Peter being clueless as always.

"No, we uh, we actually broke up. She didn't "approve" of my friends." He lightly dragged the toe of his boot across the floor, and once again avoided direct eye contact with the blond. 

"And you want me to go to the movies with you?" Peter replied, breaking out into a smile. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I would." Davy said, smiling with all his teeth on display for the world to see.

"What time are we gonna go?"

"How about seven o'clock, just after sun down?" 

"Groovy, I'll tell the others." Peter replied before slipping on a pair of pants and escaping their shared bedroom.

•••

"You and Davy are going to the movies?" Mike asked, stuffing his face with month-old cornflakes.

"What movie is it?" Micky asked from his spot beside Mike at the table. 

Peter frowned and thought long  
and hard for a minute. "I don't know. I forgot to ask." 

Mike smirked and took another heaping spoonful of cereal. "It's probably that old Audrey Hepburn movie, _How To Steal A Million._ Mick and I watched it last weekend." 

"Oh, I think I've seen commercials for that movie. Looks like a romantic one." Peter said, walking to the fridge and finding only peanut butter, bread, and milk. 

"Very." The Texan replied.

Peter paused and just stayed there with his head in the freezer for a long moment. "Has Davy seen it yet?" 

Micky smiled and nudged Mike with his elbow. "He sure has." 

"Was he out with a girl?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you bet he was. Tall blond and h- gorgeous." Mike replied, only slightly tripping over his words. 

"Oh. Wonder why he'd wanna watch it a second time." Peter mumbled, closing the fridge and walking over to the box of expired cornflakes sitting beside Mike. 

"Well, maybe it's because today's Valent-" Micky was cut off when Davy came jogging down the stairs. 

"Hey Pete, wanna go out for lunch? There's nothing but expired cereal here, and I'm starving." Davy said, already grabbing his and Peter's coats off the rack by the door.

A grin spread across the blond's face, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Sure, Davy. That sounds like fun." 

Davy helped the blond into his coat and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him toward the door. 

"Have fun, boys." Davy said, winking at Mike then Micky. 

"You too, David." Mike replied, tossing a handful of expired cereal in the British mans direction. 

•••

Peter and Davy ended up taking the Monkee-Mobile to their local diner, Denny's. Davy had gotten the car keys from Mike earlier in the day. 

"I have a hankering for something.. sweet." Davy said, glancing up from his menu to bat his eyelashes at Peter, who was oblivious to the brunet's advances toward him. 

"You got something in your eye, Babe? I mean Dave!" Peter asks, already leaning across the table to blow in Davy's eye.

"I-I think you got it, Pete! That's quite enough." Davy blushed, sinking back into his seat and hiding behind his menu. 

"It uh, looks like all those nights at the gym have been paying off, huh, Davy?" Peter said, eyes directed toward Davy's biceps, his black turtle-neck sweater hugging them snugly.

"I suppose they have." The short Brit replied. And if his face could get any redder, he'd be an actual tomato. 

The nice old waitress came over and took their order, Davy getting eggs and pancakes, while Peter ordered some waffles and hash browns.

"Could I get some coffee as well, please?" Davy asked the nice old woman. 

"Ah, me too. Please." Peter added.

"Coming right up, boys." She replied, smiling sweetly at the two. She walked off and Peter immediately started giggling. Almost uncontrollably so. 

"What?" Davy giggled as well, placing a hand on the blond's arm. 

The blond froze for a moment, taking a steadying breath as if Davy's hand was made of ice. 

"I feel so grown-up. You know, going out for breakfast, ordering coffee, leaving the nest." 

"You do know that Mike and Micky aren't our parents, right?" Davy asks, chuckling. 

"Oh, so I guess I'm an orphan then." Peter replied sarcastically.

"Your mom lives in Connecticut, Pete." Davy rolled his eyes, grabbing a salt shaker to fiddle with, and accidentally spilling some on the table. "Ah, shoot." He cursed. 

"You better throw a pinch of that over your shoulder, or I'll do it for you." The blonde warned. 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Superstitious." Davy rolled his eyes at the blond, tossing a pinch of the salt over his shoulder and accidentally getting some on his black sweater. 

"Lemme," Peter said, brushing the white substance off the Brit's shoulder and smiling. 

The waitress came back with their coffee and looked between the two of them. Almost suspiciously. She looked as if she were about to say something, but ended up just staying silent and walking back into the kitchen area. 

The waitress later came back with their food and asked them a question Peter wasn't expecting. 

"So, you two on a date or something?" 

"What?- Um, why do you ask?" Peter replied, red in the face. 

"It's Valentine's Day, Sweetheart. Don't worry, I won't tell." She smiled, patting Peter then Davy's shoulders as she made her way back to the kitchen. 

"David.." Peter started, not really knowing what to say, but just knowing that he needed to say _something_. 

"It- it's okay if you wanna leave, Peter. I understand." Davy trained his forlorn eyes on the table, poking at his eggs with the tines of his fork. 

Upon feeling a warm hand being placed atop his, Davy's head snapped up, eyes landing on the blond man sitting across from him. 

"Davy... Is this a date?" The blond asked, his blank expression not giving away a thing. 

Davy swallowed nervously and his hand began to sweat under Peter's slightly clammy one. But he didn't pull away. Couldn't. 

"Do- do you want it to be? A date?" Davy asked, ready to bolt in case he read the situation all wrong. Read Peter all wrong. 

"I.. I wouldn't be opposed to it." The blond chuckled nervously, readjusting his grip on his brunet friends hand. "You know, you could've just asked me. On a date." 

"You sure, Pete?"

"99%, David." Davy laughed out loud and released the blond's hand, pretending to be cross with him. 

Davy nervously bit his lip, contemplating whether or not he should spill the beans about what's going on between their "parents" or keep it on the down low. 

"You know Mike and Micky are.. together.. right?" 

Peter actually laughed at that, nearly banging his knee on the underside of the table. "Do I know!? Dave, those two have been obvious about it from the start!" 

"Glad I'm not the only one who noticed all those "earthquakes","Davy chuckled. "Mike actually sat me down the other day. Asked me to uh, get out of the house for Valentine's Day. When I.. asked why, he told me about their relationship. Not that he really needed to, I just wanted to hear him say it rather then keep on guessing what those noises late at night were."

"How come I didn't get the memo?" Peter asked, a hurt look crossing his features before a frown settled on his face. 

"Mike asked me to pass it on. He actually planned this little.. uh, get together of ours. Even lent me the car keys." Davy smiled shyly, picking at his now cold breakfast. 

"He'll be getting an earful from me when I get home." Peter grumbled, trying his best to suppress a smile and failing. 

"Oh, I'm sure he will, Pete." Davy replied, trying not to think of what could possibly be going on at the flat between Mike and Micky.

•••

After breakfast, the two boys stopped by a nearby park, having nothing else to do as they waited for evening to arrive.

"Wanna lick?" Peter asked the brunet lying beside him on the grass. 

"Boy, would I." The Brit mumbled under his breath. "Oh, you meant the ice cream. Well, I suppose one lick won't hurt." 

"What else would you be licking, David Thomas Jones?" The blond raised an eyebrow, bringing the cream filled cone closer to the Brit. 

"N-nothing!" He blushed, quickly taking a bite out of the blond's cone and turning his head to look at the grey sky. 

Peter's eyes followed the movement. Well, followed Davy. "Think it'll rain?" The blond wondered aloud. 

"Hopefully not when we're watching our movie. That'd really be a bummer." 

"Davy... I was wondering if uh-" Peter was cut off when a frisbee came hurling their way, hitting him right in the forehead and flipping him onto his back. 

"Are you alright, Peter!?" Davy exclaimed, placing his hands on the blond mans cheeks. Peter suddenly groaned loudly and blushed upon realizing that Davy's face was mere inches away from his own. 

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm great." 

Davy rolled his eyes and asked the blond how many fingers he was holding up. His attention was pulled away from Peter when he saw a young girl running their way, an apology falling from her lips before she was within ten feet of them. 

"I'm sorry mister!" The blonde girl squealed, kneeling down to grab her pink frisbee and send Peter an apologetic smile. 

"Oh, it's alright. Just a bump. Nothing a little ice can't fix." Peter worked up a slightly strained smile, not wanting to worry her or Davy any further. 

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you, honest!" Tears welled up in her big blue eyes, and Peter was quick to reassure her once again that he's fine. 

After the little girls tears dried up and Peter had the strength to sit up, she walked off back to her dog, and two men who Peter assumed were her dad and uncle. 

"I think I've had enough of nature for one day. What about you, Davy?" Peter asked, getting a bit up close and personal with the Brit. 

"I think we should drive out to pick up some painkillers for that gnarly bump of yours." Davy replied, getting up on his knees to place a quick kiss on said bump.

Peter blushed and scrambled to get up. Their shoulders brushed together as they made the short trek back to the Monkee-Mobile. 

Once inside the car, Davy drove them to the nearest drugstore to pick up some painkillers as well as other.. necessities, while Peter stayed in the car. 

After twenty minutes of waiting for the Brit, Davy finally exited the drug store with one large paper bag, as well as a smaller one he stuffed into his inner coat pocket.

Peter thought that was a bit strange, but didn't bother mentioning it when his friend got back in the car. 

"Here," Davy handed Peter a water bottle and four round pills. "Take these." 

"You sure it says to take four?" The blond asked, tilting his head to try and read the tiny words on the bottle in Davy's hand. 

"Well, it says to take two every two hours until the pain stops, but I think it's best to just take them all right now." 

"Well, I guess I'll just sleep through the movie then." Peter said before uncapping the water bottle and dumping some in his mouth. Right as he was about to take the pills, Davy pried open Peter's hand and took away two of them. 

Peter took just the two ones left in the palm of his hand and shot Davy a questioning look. 

"Don't want you sleeping through the movie, now do we?" Davy put the two pills back in their container and tossed them in the back seats. 

"Now that I think about it, I wanna be awake for all of it." Peter smiled sweetly and leaned in closer to Davy, almost close enough to kiss him. But he didn't, and instead just rolled up the Brit's window the rest of the way.

Davy was left there sweating, breathing heavily, and wishing Peter had left that window open a crack. He swallowed loudly and looked down at the large paper bag sitting on his lap. 

"I uh, I got us some snacks for the movie.." 

Upon hearing that, Peter's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Ooh, did you get licorice?"

"Three packs, actually." 

They both laughed, and when they finally calmed down, their eyes met and for second it felt as if time had paused and it was just the two them, sat together in the Monkee-Mobile, eyes locked on one another and pupils dilated. 

In that moment, Davy wanted so badly to be kissed by the blond. So much so, that when reality came back into focus and they realized that they weren't actually alone, and that they were in fact sitting in a car in the middle of a parking lot with loads of people driving through, Davy's gaze shifted down toward his lap and he crumpled up the paper bag and tossed it into the backseats. 

"We.. we should probably get going now, Peter." The blond nodded solemnly and turned away from Davy to look out the window, eyes focused intently on the setting sun as they drove to the Drive-In.


End file.
